


Suicide Boys

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Idiots in Love, M/M, Model Gabriel, Nude Modeling, Panties, Photographer Sam, Piercings, Porn Modeling, Slow Build, Tattoos, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Gabriel is the most beautiful man he's ever seen and loves to photograph him. After college, they go their separate ways but Gabriel calls Sam up and asks him to do a risque' shoot for him. </p>
<p>(Includes AMAZING art by Zomberflie!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kayla, who gave me the idea, and Kelly, who did the amazing art! 
> 
> You can find more of her art
> 
> [HERE](http://www.redbubble.com/people/zomberflie/portfolio)
> 
> (You can also click on the image to see it bigger)

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/RA6WIzk.jpg) 

   Sam had found Gabriel when they were still in college. He had been given an assignment in his photography class to find a stranger and shoot a series for his final. The weight of the assignment started to get heavy as it neared the end of the semester and he hadn’t found anyone. It wasn’t his fault he was shy. Sam had been hanging out in places he didn’t usually frequent to try and find a subject but no one seemed…right. He had almost given up and was about to ask the next person he saw when a young man came into his vision. It was like God himself had cast a golden light upon the courtyard as he presented Sam with the perfect specimen. The man walked along, golden hair whisked back by the wind as his tongue played with his purple lip ring. He was just wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans but Sam was pretty sure he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Sam grabbed his bag and got up from his bench, following his new muse. The man made his way into a building and through the halls with purpose, and Sam did his best to stay far enough behind so that he wouldn’t be noticed.

   “Gabriel!”

   The man turned at the name, and a shock went up Sam’s spine. Of course his muse would be named after an angel. He followed Gabriel a little longer and saw him take a seat in a common area of the building and sighed. At least he knew where he hung out. Sam looked at his watch. He had to get to class and...he still had some time to ask Gabriel.

 

   It had taken Sam almost a week to work up the courage to ask Gabriel to model for him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the group of people chatting and laughing. A large round of laughter came from them and Sam paused before trying to approach.

   “Um…” Sam said softly, only getting the attention of one or two of the group. Gabriel looked up and locked eyes with Sam, smiling a little.

   “Are we getting too loud again?” He asked, chuckling.

   Sam blushed a little and adjusted his glasses. “No, I just…I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

   “Well, shoot, kiddo,” Gabriel sat up and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

   “In, um, in private. It’s kind of a private…thing,” Sam cringed at how nervous he sounded. A couple of the other people in his group grinned at Gabriel and one of the girls next to him nudged his shoulder as he got up.

   “Yeah, sure,” Gabriel walked over to Sam and lead him over to a more secluded part of the common area. “What’s up?”

   “Well, I saw you a few days ago in the courtyard,” Sam’s eyes were drawn to where Gabriel was playing with his lip ring, metallic blue today. “And I’m a photo major and for our final we have to ask a stranger to model for us and…” Sam blushed and Gabriel grinned.

   “You want me to model for you?”

   “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I mean—“

   “Hell yeah, I want to!” Gabriel assured. “I need a new set of headshots anyway. I’m a theater major.”

   Sam laughed a little at how perfect that seemed to fit Gabriel. “Great! I um…” Sam fumbled around in his bag for a piece of paper and a pen. “I’ll just give you my number if I can find a—“

   “Here,” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled a pen out of his pocket. “Text…Me…” He talked as he wrote out a series of numbers on Sam’s palm. “And we can work something out.” He grinned and let go of Sam’s hand. “I’m Gabriel, by the way.”

   “Sam,” he responded, his hand practically burning from all the contact. He adjusted his glasses again and looked down. “I-I have to get to class so…”

   “Alright then, Sammy,” Gabriel shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I await your text. See you later.” He walked back to his friends, who immediately started badgering Gabriel about what Sam wanted. Sam turned quickly and started walking off before he overheard what Gabriel had to say. He really did have to get to class, and he only gave himself till the end of the day to work up the courage to text Gabriel.

 

   They ended up being able to set up a time for that weekend, and Sam booked the off campus studio that the college had for students. He got to the studio early, making sure everything was set the way he wanted. There were going to have to be a few test shots to make sure he got Gabriel’s lighting right, but he felt good about the props and furniture. Gabriel showed up about ten minutes early wearing a hoodie and jeans, toting a six-pack of beer. His lip ring was black.

   “You know this is a college funded studio, right?” Sam sputtered as Gabriel set the beer down.

   “Were you planning on inviting the administration to sit in on us?” Gabriel smirked and pulled a beer out, cracking it open. “It’s just to help us relax. I know I’m a little nervous, and you’re literally shaking.”

   Sam looked down at his hands and, sure enough, they were practically vibrating. “Yeah, okay.” He grabbed the beer that Gabriel held out to him and opened it.

   “So, why’d you ask me?” Gabriel asked, taking a drink.

   “Well, um…” Sam licked his lips and took a drink. “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen and I might have a gigantic crush on you” didn’t seem like the right thing to say. “You stood out. Most of my class is going to pick normal looking people that are easy to approach. You’re different and I like that.”

   Gabriel smiled. “For being a bundle of nerves, you’re a bit of a risk-taker, huh?”

   Sam looked down and blushed a bit.  “Ye-Yeah, I guess. I’m just glad you agreed.”

   “You kidding me?” Gabriel downed the rest of his beer and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. “I’m an actor. I was born for being the center of attention.”

   “It shows,” Sam agreed, finishing his beer as well. He sighed and felt calmer already. “Are you ready?”

   “As I’ll ever be,” Gabriel stretched his arms out in front of him and looked around. “Where do you want me?”

   “I have to do a few test shots to get the lighting right for your skin tone, so anywhere is fine,” Sam instructed, setting up his camera and hanging it around his neck. Gabriel chose the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. “Do you mind taking off your hoodie for these?”

   “This isn’t one of THOSE photoshoots, is it?” Gabriel teased causing Sam to sputter and apologize for any implication. “Relax, Sam.” He laughed as he took off his hoodie. “I’m kidding. Not that I’d be opposed, though.”

   Sam took a breath and calmed down. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be doing any of those ever.” He took a couple shots of Gabriel and looked at the pictures to see what he needed to adjust. He noticed a tattoo peeking out from under his right sleeve and wondered what it was. “I’m more of a senior pictures and weddings type.” He let his camera hang around his neck as he adjusted one of the lights.

   “Never thought about anything else like wildlife or photojournalism?” Gabriel asked.

   “Nah,” Sam confessed. “I’m not that great. I just really like taking pictures.” He picked his camera back up and took a few more shots.

   “I’ll believe that when I see it,” Gabriel smiled and Sam focused on the pictures he had just taken. It looked like he just needed to do one more adjustment and they’d be ready to start. He went over to the other light and moved it down a bit.

   “Should be just about right,” Sam mumbled, lifting his camera and taking several more shots. He checked the pictures he took and had to suppress a gasp. Gabriel looked amazing; Like he was made for the camera. “I-I think we’re ready.”

   Gabriel shifted a little and grinned. “I’m at your disposal, Samster.”

   Sam turned on his iPod that he connected to some speakers earlier and started to play an obscure indie rock playlist that wouldn’t distract him too much. He quickly fell into a more professional mindset and started to spew out directions. Gabriel responded quickly and accurately to every word that Sam said, as if he was reading Sam’s mind. During the shoot, Sam couldn’t help but be awestruck. With every click of the camera, he fell more in love with Gabriel’s lithe shape and whiskey eyes. Time simply fell away as he took pictures, and he only paused when he heard Gabriel’s stomach growl.

   “Was that…?” Sam asked, peering over the camera.

   “Guess I’m a little hungry,” Gabriel shrugged. “We’ve been here for a long time.”

   Sam checked his watch and his eyes widened. They had been there nearly 5 hours. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

   “Who am I to disturb an artist at work?” Gabriel smiled and shrugged on his hoodie. Sam turned so that Gabriel wouldn’t see him blush and started to pack up his equipment.

   “Since I kept you so long, how do burgers sound?” Sam offered. Gabriel quickly hopped off the couch and started to help Sam.

   “Music to my ears,” He replied, grinning and collapsing a light. They finished packing up quickly and piled everything into Sam’s red Jeep Cherokee.

   Sam shut the back hatch and sighed. “So, meet you at Five Guys?”

   “I actually took the bus here,” Gabriel bit his lip ring a bit. “Mind if I hitch a ride?”

   “Yeah, sure,” Sam smiled and pushed up his glasses a bit. “Door’s open.” They made their way to the burger place and Gabriel ordered enthusiastically, grabbing his cup right away and getting soda as Sam paid. Gabriel found a table and Sam made his way over, smiling at the look of content on his face. The food was brought over and Gabriel dug in, moaning at the taste. Sam blushed a little and picked at his fries.

   “Oh my God, Sam,” Gabriel took a sip of his soda and sighed. “This is the best I’ve eaten in like 2 months.”

   “Really? I have this like—“ Sam shut up when he remembered that not all students get a full ride to college. He silently played with his straw a bit then looked up at Gabriel. “Did that hurt?”

   Gabriel looked confused for a moment then smiled. “Oh, my lip? A little. Didn’t cry though.”

   “I probably would,” Sam laughed.

   “Wanna find out?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You’d look good with a lip ring.”

   Sam bit his lip, thinking about it. “Maybe not that. I’ve kinda always liked the bar in the ear…you know…” He turned and showed on his ear where the bar would go, in the upper cartilage.

   “Ah, yeah. It’s called an industrial,” Gabriel nodded, eating the last bit of his burger and swallowing. “Let’s do it.”

   “Wait, what?” Sam’s eyes widened. “Like right now? I-I haven’t even touched my food yet. How did you eat that fast?”

   Gabriel laughed. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you eat and think on it a bit more.” He started in on his fries and looked up at Sam. “What about a tongue stud?”

   “One thing at a time,” Sam pointed a fry at Gabriel before eating it. He continued to eat as Gabriel talked, going on about different types of piercings and showing off his tapers. Gabriel moved onto tattoos when Sam noticed the lollipops behind his ears. He found out that the one under Gabriel’s sleeve was of a fox. Sam ate the last bit of his burger and wiped his hands with a napkin.

   “Decided what you want?” Gabriel asked, grinning. “I’ll direct you.”

   “Wait, you were serious?” Sam gathered all the trash on the tray and took it to the trash can.

   “Hell yeah! I have a friend who runs a shop. He’ll do it for free,” Gabriel admitted, following behind Sam as he walked out.

   “Gabriel, I don’t know…” He turned around once they were out of the building.

   “Come on, Sam. You can always take it out if you decide you don’t want it,” Gabriel begged. “I thought you were a risk-taker.”

   Sam sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Fine. I suppose I can get an industrial.”

   Gabriel grinned and grabbed onto Sam’s arm. “YES! Come, let us go put extra holes in your head.” Sam’s breath caught as Gabriel squeezed his arm. He didn’t let go as they walked to the car and only detached himself once they got there and had to go in separate doors. Sam took Gabriel’s directions and pulled in front of the shop, sighing as he turned off the ignition.

   “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” He said, shaking his head.

   “That’s my gift. I could probably talk you into an-y-thing,” Gabriel replied, practically purring. A shiver went up Sam’s spine at the tone of Gabriel’s voice. Honestly, Gabriel didn’t need to say a word to convince Sam to do whatever he wanted.

   “Let’s just get it over with,” Sam mumbled, getting out of the jeep and adjusting his jeans a little before walking around to the front of the shop. Gabriel let Sam walk into the empty shop in front of him and pushed him forward with a light touch on the small of his back.

   “Hey, Jake!” Gabriel shouted out, causing a guy with green hair and two full sleeves of tattoos to turn.

   “Gabe, my man!” Jake responded, getting up. “How ya been? On a date?” He eyed Sam, who shook his head furiously.

   “Nah, as you can see, he’s…He’s just a friend,” Gabriel sighed but his smile returned quickly. “But, he’s got virgin ears and wants an industrial. Can you handle that?”

   “You know my policy. I pop cherries for free,” Jake grinned at Sam. “Take a seat, ‘Just-a-friend-of-Gabe’.”

   Sam swallowed and placed his glasses in his pocket before he sat down in the chair. “It’s Sam.” He shifted nervously and squeezed his hands in and out of fists unconsciously for something to grab onto.

   Gabriel took a seat next to him and grinned as Jake got his equipment ready. “Hey. I’m right here.” He looked down at Sam’s hands and looked back up. “Do you want to hold my hand? You don’t have to worry about hurting me.”

   Sam nodded and Gabriel grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The action instantly calmed him as he felt the heat from Gabriel’s hand travel up his arm. He looked over and found golden eyes staring at him, smiling softly.

   “Feel better, kiddo?” Gabriel asked, squeezing Sam’s hand.

   “Yeah,” Sam smiled back. “I think so.”

   “Alright, ‘just friends’,” Jake smirked and sat down on the other side of Sam. “Let’s do this.” He pushed Sam’s chestnut hair back behind his ear and used an alcohol wipe on the area. Sam jumped a little at the coldness, then chuckled nervously at himself a little. “Alright. First one.” Sam closed his eyes and felt the metal needle settle over the top part of his ear. The pain shot through him quickly and Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel groaned and started to chant something under his breath but Sam ignored it as he felt the metal line up for the second piercing. The pain was a little more intense this time since it was going through more skin and Sam cried out a little.

   “AH! Shit, Sam!” Gabriel yelled. “I know I said you wouldn’t hurt me but I lied please let go oh my god please please please—Oh thank jesus!” Gabriel cradled his hand and winced.

   “Oh my god, Gabriel, I’m so sorry,” Sam turned his head and winced as his hair fell against the raw skin. “Ah, fuck! That hurts!”

   Jake grinned and started to put his equipment away. “Ah, yes. The cries of the fallen.”

   Gabriel stretched out his hand and sighed. “I think it’s okay. Just a little bruised.” He looked up at Sam and chuckled. “You’re a hell of a lot stronger than you look.”

   “Yeah, well,” Sam winced as he gingerly put his glasses back on over his swollen ear. “Carrying all that photography equipment has some benefit.”

   “Alright, Sam,” Jake said, bringing over a sheet of paper. “Taking care of this thing is a piece of cake. Take an anti-inflammatory for the pain. Leave it in for at LEAST six weeks. Clean it twice a day with saline. Not peroxide. Peroxide will fuck up your ears and leave scar tissue and it will be nasty as hell. Got that?”

   “No peroxide, got it,” Sam repeated, grabbing the paper.

   “Thanks again, Jake,” Gabriel stood up and held out his fist for Jake to bump it.

   “No problem,” Jake replied, returning the gesture. “See you next week for that touch up?”

   Gabriel nodded and looked back at Sam as he got out of the chair. “You okay there?”

   “Yeah,” Sam smiled weakly. “Just tired now.”

   “Better get out of here then,” Gabriel let Sam lead them out of the shop and waved back at Jake before getting into the Jeep. He turned to Sam when he got in and turned on the ignition. “You have to admit that was a little fun.”

   “You’re insane,” Sam replied, laughing a little. “Today has been the craziest day I’ve had in forever.”

   “Then my work here is done,” Gabriel grinned and leaned the seat back. “I live in Barton Hall.” Sam took the hint and drove back to the campus, taking about ten minutes to get to where Gabriel’s dorm was. He pulled up in front and put the car in park.

   “Thanks again for…everything,” Sam sighed.

   “You know, I have some more beers up in my room,” Gabriel offered, pointing at the building with his thumb.

   Sam took a breath and bit his lip a little. The offer was extremely tempting but, he couldn’t let himself get too involved with Gabriel. He had to keep his love of the man purely aesthetic. There were stories he had heard of other photographers or artists falling for their models and most of them ended badly. “I’m exhausted,” Sam lied. “Maybe another time.”

   “Yeah, sure,” Gabriel turned away to open the door before Sam caught the disappointed look on his face. “Text me when the pictures are ready, ‘kay?”

   “I will,” Sam assured before Gabriel closed the door. He waited in front of the building for a while until Gabriel reached the door and looked back to wave. Sam waved back and took off, the pain in his ear becoming much more prevalent now that Gabriel wasn’t around to dull it.

 

   They did a few more shoots together before graduation, two for Sam’s classes and one to update Gabriel’s headshots before he “flung himself into the cutthroat city life of show business” as he put it. With every shoot, Sam found something new to love about Gabriel. The way he threw his head back when he laughed and the line of his throat, or how he carried himself, full of grace like a dancer. Gabriel always wanted Sam to hang out afterward, but he always said no, refusing temptation. Each shoot left Sam bursting with desire and he couldn’t expect Gabriel to reciprocate. There was a reason he was behind the camera instead of in front of it. At their last shoot, Sam had told Gabriel to keep in touch, but didn’t expect much. Gabriel was going to go do great things in Hollywood and Sam was meant to get a job at the hometown studio in Lawrence. He’d be taking family photos and dealing with screaming kids while Gabriel met stars and partied.

   Nine months after getting his diploma, Sam’s phone rang as he was out getting groceries and he almost dropped it when he saw who it was.

   “Um, hello?” Sam offered, as he answered it.

   “Oh, good! This is still your number!” Sam could hear Gabriel grinning on the other line. “Listen. I have an offer for you, Samster.”

   “This isn’t an investment thing or something, is it?” Sam groaned, even though his heart was racing at hearing Gabriel’s voice again.

   “Come on, who do you take me for?” Gabriel scoffed. “I need some shots done for an audition. Out here. In L.A.”

   Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the idea of photographing Gabriel again, but he kept his demeanor. “Gabe, we aren’t in college anymore. I can’t afford to fly halfway across the country for a free shoot.”

   “Did I say it was for free? Jeez, Sammy. Give me a little credit,” Gabriel said. “All you need to do is pack up your equipment and get it to the airport. I’ll email you your plane ticket and itinerary. How does this weekend sound?”

   “This weekend? I—“

   “Perfect. I’ll pick you up at the airport. You can stay at my place,” a little bit of shuffling came over the line and Gabriel sighed. “I gotta go. See you Friday!”

   Sam stared at his phone as Gabriel hung up. Did that just really happen? He looked up and realized that people were staring at the weird guy in the middle of the aisle looking at his phone as if it had gained consciousness. Sam swallowed and moved out of the way of various carts that had been trying to figure out how to pass him politely. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he realized that he was going to California in two days. He was going to see Gabriel. Everyone who he had done shoots with since the actor had just been work. He had to go through the pictures of their shoots from college just to get up the energy to go into the studio some days. Just the thought of photographing Gabriel again renewed his passion for photography. He quickly finished getting the rest of the groceries on his list so he could get home and start packing.

   The hours seemed to drag as the rest of the week wore itself out. Sam had been assigned editing duty and by the time Friday came, he swore he never wanted to look at another computer screen again. The flight only took a few hours, but Sam kept shifting in his seat, anxious to see his muse. When Gabriel met him at the airport, Sam couldn’t help but gasp at seeing him. The California sun left platinum streaks in his golden hair but his skin was still soft and porcelain, the red of his lip ring standing out against it. Time stopped as Gabriel ran to hug him, every feeling surging back like a tidal wave. Sam held him close for a moment before reluctantly letting him go.

   “How was your flight?” Gabriel asked, grabbing one of Sam’s larger bags.

   “A little long, but not too bad,” Sam replied as they started to walk toward the parking garage. “So, what is this for anyway? You hung up on me kinda fast.”

   “Well, its for a modeling audition. Not my usual thing but my agent brought it up to me, and—“

   “You have an agent?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

   “Yes, I have an agent,” Gabriel looked at him, offended. “ANYWAY, I thought ‘Why not?’. I could do modeling. Did it for you.” Sam looked down as he blushed and Gabriel continued to explain “Apparently Suicide Girls—You’ve heard of them, right?—is looking to branch out and start up ‘Suicide Boys’. Basically the same deal but with alternative guys. Jenny thinks it would be a great thing to do and get in on the ground floor.”

   Sam took a minute for his mind to catch up with what Gabriel was saying. Suicide Girls were alternative girls that did—Sam stopped in the middle of the airport. “You want a nude shoot? THAT’S why you flew me in from Kansas? To take pictures of you for people to jack it to?”

   “Well, it’s not ALL nude,” Gabriel shrugged. “A lot of the photography is very tasteful!”

   “Gabriel, I…” Sam trailed off trying to figure out what he wanted to say. How could he do something like that? How was he supposed to take nude pictures of the man he was unrequitedly in love with and let them be posted on a porn site? Gabriel wasn’t some object to be ogled. He was a being to be worshipped and revered.

   “Sam, please,” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arms and knocked him out of his thoughts. “I want this. More than anything. It’s not like I’m doing this on a whim. I got the offer nearly a month ago.”

   “I just…I don’t know if I can do it,” Sam admitted. “I’m not that kind of photographer.”

   “Yes, you are! Even if you don’t believe it,” Gabriel let Sam’s arms go and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Plus, you’re the only photographer I trust to do this. I feel something different when I step in front of your camera. Like it’s where I’m supposed to be. Like home.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Sounds kinda cheesy, huh?”

   Sam didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Gabriel moved. If this is what he wanted, who was he to deny that? “Okay. I’ll do it.” He smiled as Gabriel’s face lit up.

   “This means so much to me,” Gabriel picked Sam’s things back up and they continued to the parking garage. “You won’t regret it.”

   “I doubt that,” Sam mumbled to himself as he pushed up his glasses and dutifully followed Gabriel. He led them to a fairly new looking Lexus that Gabriel unlocked with his keys. Apparently Gabriel was doing far better than Sam, who was still driving his beat up Cherokee. They managed to fit everything into the backseat and quickly took off into the city. Sam couldn’t help but stare out the window as they made their way to Gabriel’s apartment. L.A. was nothing like Lawrence. Skyscrapers lined the horizon and there were palm trees everywhere. The traffic was horrible, so it left them a lot of time to talk and catch up. Gabriel had been really lucky when he moved out to California. Apparently some of his professors sent his headshot and resume to several casting agents ahead of time and, because of his unique look, he landed several small, but paying roles. He was generally typecast as a punk or criminal, but he didn’t mind. It paid and he was able to keep his look. Gabriel admitted that a lot of the directors commented on the headshot, saying it was one of the best they’d ever seen. That was one of the reasons he had asked Sam out there. To show Sam that he could do more than just weddings and crap. Actors in L.A. were always trying to find a better photographer for their headshots, and it turned out that Sam was one of the best.

   Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was the reason that Gabriel was so successful? If the actor was right, he’d much rather live and work here, closer to his muse. Sam could already feel his energy returning along with the itch to get a camera in his hands. As Gabriel talked, Sam dug through his backpack and pulled out one of his cameras, snapping photos of the scenery and skyline. He turned his camera on Gabriel a couple times, who laughed and tried to push him away playfully as he drove. God, he had missed this; how easy things were Gabriel. He took off his hoodie, adjusting to the warm California weather and Gabriel smiled, noticing the tattoo Sam had gotten just out of college. It was of an old style photo film roll that started at his elbow and wrapped around his left forearm. Gabriel credited himself with giving Sam the courage to get it, which was mostly true. Sam pulled down the sleeve on his right shoulder a little though, choosing to hide the other tattoo he had gotten there.

   After about an hour and a half, Gabriel pulled into a parking garage, waved a keycard and the gate lifted to let them in. The building that the garage was attached to was huge. At least fifty stories tall. He pulled into a spot marked with a letter and number, parked, and turned off the car.

   “Well, we’re here,” Gabriel sighed. “I don’t know about you, but I’m okay with just staying in tonight. Movies, beer, and pizza sound good?”

   Sam shifted in his seat a little as he was reminded of all the times he had declined the same offer in college. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a choice this time. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

   “Awesome,” Gabriel grinned and got out of the car. “I know this great place that makes the most insane chicken barbecue pizza.”

   “I’ll take your word for it,” Sam replied, getting out as well, and starting to grab his stuff out of the backseat. Gabriel grabbed a few things as well and locked up the car when they had everything out. He led Sam to the elevator where he swiped his keycard to open it. Once they were in, Gabriel swiped his card again and pressed number twenty-four.

   “They’re pretty strict on security here, huh?” Sam noticed, raising an eyebrow.

   “They have to be,” Gabriel explained. “A lot of actors live in this building. Some pretty high profile.”

   Sam’s eyes widened. “Like who?”

   Gabriel laughed as the elevator doors opened. “Mainly C or D-list. No one you’d recognize by name, but they’d seem familiar. One guy, Stephen, he’s not really that big of a deal except that he plays drums for this indie band fronted by some lead on a cable TV show. Cute cat though.” They walked down the hallway and passed a couple doors before Gabriel turned in front of a door at the end of the hall and got his keys out to unlock it. He pushed open the door and Sam had to suppress a gasp as he walked in. Gabriel’s apartment was beautiful. Large windows replaced the outside walls in the main room, letting daylight stream in, unabated. The kitchen was off to the left, sectioned off from the main room by a small breakfast nook. To the right was a spiral staircase, which Sam assumed lead to a loft bedroom above them. This was a damn nice bachelor pad.

   “How do you afford this?” Sam asked, dropping his stuff to the side so he could walk around.

   “I’m actually subletting it right now from my agent, and she gave me a pretty sweet deal,” Gabriel explained, heading to the kitchen. “I only moved in like two months ago. Before, I was living in this really crappy, studio apartment with barely running water.” He walked back over to Sam and held out a bottle. “Here. Take a seat and relax. I’ll order the pizza.”

   Sam twisted open the beer and took a drink before making his way over to the couch. He sat on the edge of it nervously, still trying to process how Gabriel went from a dorm room and ramen noodles to a loft apartment and craft beer in nine months. Gabriel sat down next to Sam after a few minutes and smiled weakly at him.

   “I don’t mean for you to be uncomfortable, Sam,” Gabriel looked down at the beer in his hands and played with the bottle a bit. “I know you weren’t really into hanging out with me when we were in college, but I always wanted to be friends with you. If you want, I can get you a hotel or—“

   “No!” Sam blurted out. “No, I-I want to stay here. It’s just a lot to take in, you know?”

   Gabriel grinned out of relief. “Yeah, I get it. I’m still kinda weirded out, too.” He sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and going straight to Netflix. “What are you in the mood for? I’ve been on a huge Friends kick lately.”

   Sam took another drink and settled back against the couch, tentatively. “That sounds good.” Gabriel turned on the show and tossed the remote to the side. In the middle of the first episode, the pizza came and Gabriel went up to get it. Sam got up and grabbed two more beers from the fridge, smiling at the look of appreciation on Gabriel’s face when he saw the beer waiting for him. He relaxed more as the night went on, once he was full of pizza and alcohol. Gabriel would do impressions of Joey that would crack Sam up and cause him to fall face-first into the couch due to laughter. He admitted that his favorite was Chandler and Gabriel quickly switched to do impressions of him. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure Gabriel was acting when he impersonated Chandler, but it didn’t matter. Sam felt warmer and happier than he had in months and it was all thanks to Gabriel. About ten episodes in, Gabriel fell onto the couch to catch his breath from laughing so much.

   “Oh, kiddo, I’m getting tired,” Gabriel admitted, turning his head to Sam. “You?”

   Sam yawned and nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

   “Let me get you a blanket and pillow,” Gabriel groaned as he got up and went to the hall closet, pulling out a blanket and tossing it on the couch. He walked up the staircase and Sam was a little worried he’d forgotten, when a pillow came flying down from the ceiling, landing on the floor. “Goodnight, Sammy!”

   “Goodnight!” Sam called, getting up to grab the pillow. He threw it on the couch then stripped off his tee shirt. There was a slight consideration of just sleeping in his boxers, but he decided to be courteous and grab his sleeping pants out of his bag. Once he was out of his confining jeans and changed into comfortable linen, Sam set his glasses on the coffee table and got settled in on the couch to sleep. He pulled the blanket up to cover his shoulders and practically fell onto the pillow, taking a deep breath. The scent of it was soft, like honey and spice. Notes of tea tree and mint came through and his eyes flew open. This was Gabriel’s pillow. Off of Gabriel’s bed. Sam nuzzled more into the fabric and hummed. He had never gotten close enough to catch onto Gabriel’s scent, but he loved it. As he took deep breaths, sleep quickly overcame him, comforted by the sweet, natural perfume.

 

   Sam woke up to a world of smells. Coffee and sweet syrup and…was that bacon? He groaned and sat up, squinting over the back of the couch into the kitchen. Gabriel was awake, cooking breakfast in a tee shirt, pajama pants, and an apron. Sam grabbed his glasses and put them on before stretching. He stood up and walked over to his bag to find a clean shirt.

   “I didn’t know you cooked,” he commented, bending over to look in his bag.

   “It’s one of my many talents,” Gabriel spun around to face Sam. “I’m not just a pretty face, you…uh…”

   Sam stood back up and tugged his shirt down over his head. “Huh?”

   Gabriel blinked a couple times, then turned back to the stove. “I, uh, didn’t know how you liked your eggs, so I just made waffles and bacon. That okay?”

   “Yeah,” Sam smiled and grabbed the cream out of the fridge before heading over to the coffee pot. “It all smells amazing.”

   “You’re lucky. I usually don’t go all out like this except for ‘morning after’ breakfasts,” Gabriel smiled to himself as he moved the bacon around the pan.

   “Do you have many of those?” Sam gripped his coffee mug a little tight as he awaited the answer.

   “Not many since Gina,” Gabriel shrugged. “I wouldn’t say she’s my girlfriend, but she’s a regular overnight visitor.”

   “Oh,” Sam stirred the cream into his coffee and brought it to his lips, not caring about the temperature. At least the burn would explain the hurt he was feeling. It wasn’t like he expected Gabriel to be single or even gay, but hearing it out in the open just made it feel worse.

   “What about you?” Gabriel asked, flipping the bacon off of the pan and onto a paper towel covered plate.

   “I dated around a bit after college, but nothing stuck,” Sam fibbed, taking a sip of his coffee. After several bad first dates, Sam stopped looking. He could never find that spark like he had the first time he laid eyes on Gabriel. He had tried to pick up things with his high school sweetheart, Jess, but it wasn’t the same. Gabriel had ruined him for basically everyone and Sam obviously meant nothing to the actor.

   “Someone will come around, Sam,” Gabriel clicked the stove off and turned to face him with a plate of bacon. “A guy like you deserves an amazing girl.”

   “Or guy,” Sam amended, taking the plate of bacon over to the breakfast nook.

   Gabriel’s eyes widened for a moment and he turned to grab the waffles. “Yeah, of course.” He cleared his throat and set the waffles down. “Well, dig in, I guess.”

   Sam did as he was told and couldn’t help but moan a little at the taste. The waffles were a perfect golden brown and the bacon was crisp but not burnt. According to Gabriel, the syrup came from an artisan upstate. When Gabriel came back over from making his coffee, he quickly swiped a couple waffles and some bacon, smiling as he watched Sam eat his cooking. Sam sat back when he was done, sighing. He had eaten practically everything that Gabriel had put out, save for what Gabriel took to eat. Honestly he probably would have eaten that too if it had been left long enough.

   “You gonna be able to move after all that grub?” Gabriel asked, laughing a bit. “I’ve never seen anyone eat that much that fast. Are they feeding you in Kansas?”

   “I always eat a lot for breakfast,” Sam replied, getting up from his stool. “Most important meal of the day, you know.”

    “Personally, I’m a fan of elevensies,” Gabriel countered. “Mainly because I’m not usually awake until then.”

    Sam chuckled and grabbed his shaving kit from his bag with a change of clothes. “That makes sense.” He started walking to the other end of the apartment, then looked back, confused. “Bathroom is this way?” Gabriel nodded and Sam continued until he found it.

    He closed the door behind himself and let out a breath. Maybe since he knew he had no shot with Gabriel, it would be easier. He took off his glasses and set them on the sink, then ran a hand through his hair. It would only be today, then he’d be back on a plane to Lawrence tomorrow morning. Not that he really wanted to go. Sam pulled his shirt off, then stepped out of his boxers and pajama pants. At least he’d get to see Gabriel naked. He turned the shower on and stepped in, realizing that his cock had heard the last thought that ran through his mind. There was no way he could jack off in Gabriel’s shower. That would just be weird. Sam groaned and put his forehead against the cold tile. At least it would take off the edge so he wouldn’t have a raging hard on when he was taking pictures. He took his cock in hand and moaned softly as images of Gabriel flooded into his mind. Golden hair that Sam wanted to run his hands through and mess up while they kissed. The imagined feel of Gabriel’s lips against his skin, soft with the hard contrast of the ring. He stroked and swiped across the head of his cock with his thumb, causing his to bite down on his lip. There was no way to know how soundproof the walls were, so he couldn’t make a noise. What if Gabriel heard him, though? What if he was on the other side of the door, imagining how Sam looked as he fucked his fist in the shower? Sam gasped when he put a little pressure on the nerve bundle, causing his climax to pool in his abdomen. He used one hand to steady himself against the wall and stroked harder and faster, groaning a little as he chased his release. All it took was the memory that Gabriel was going to be posing naked for him to whine softly and shoot white ropes of come all over the tiled walls. He stroked himself through his orgasm, letting the water run down his body and clean him off. Sam ran his clean hand through his hair and sighed. It wasn’t the proudest thing he’d done in his life, but it was necessary. He finished up his shower with a little conditioner in his hair and stepped out. There were towels stacked up on a rack and he pulled one down onto his head, ruffling it around his hair to dry it. Sam wrapped it around his waist when he was done and continued the rest of his routine, shaving and brushing his teeth. Once he was dry and dressed, he stepped out to see Gabriel in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, playing with the drawstrings.

   “I was hoping you’d be ready to start right away,” Gabriel smiled nervously. “Rip off the band-aid, right?”

   “Uh, yeah, I just need to set up my reflectors. The natural light should be fine, actually,” Sam put his old clothes away and heard Gabriel shuffling with his photo equipment. He looked over and saw Gabriel trying to wrestle with a large reflector that had accidently unfolded. Laughing, he walked over and took it from the model. “I can take care of that.”

   “I just wanted to help,” Gabriel confessed. “I remember helping you pack it up before, but apparently I’m a bit rusty.”

   “It’ll take me a few minutes, so would you mind grabbing me a beer?” Sam asked, unpacking his equipment.

   “A little early for drinking, isn’t it?” Gabriel commented, walking over to the kitchen.

   “It’s to help me relax,” Sam explained, causing Gabriel to chuckle a bit.

   “Yeah, I think I’ll have one too,” Gabriel agreed, closing the fridge door behind him. He walked over and sat down on the couch as Sam finished getting ready. Once he was done, Gabriel handed Sam his beer and patted the cushion next to him. Sam took a gulp, then sat down.

   “Alright, I’m thinking we’ll just do some simple shots. Shirtless with just my jeans for a few, then we’ll go to where I’m just in my shorts, and maybe a couple fully naked, okay?” Gabriel instructed.

   Sam nodded and took another drink of his beer. “Do you have poses in mind? Like I said, I’ve never shot anything like this before.”

   “Don’t worry, Sammy,” Gabriel clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll do most of the work. Just use that amazing eye you have.” Gabriel got up and unzipped his hoodie and took it off, revealing no shirt underneath. Sam downed the rest of his beer and stood up, grabbing his camera. Gabriel was right. Rip off the band-aid.

   It was surprisingly easy for Sam to get in the right mindset, even throwing out a few suggestions for Gabriel for poses. He continued to photograph as Gabriel took off his jeans, trying hard to remember that the sexy looks and bulge in his boxer briefs weren't for him. Sam gasped a little at the tattoos on Gabriel’s ankles that he had never seen before. Golden wings protruded from each side of his ankles and trailed up his calves to touch tips just under his knees. The work was gorgeous, and on Gabriel they were practically ethereal.

   Sam was able to keep his composure for a while until Gabriel said he was ready to go nude. He excused himself to go get another beer and downed half of it before coming back. As much as he had been wanting to see Gabriel naked, this definitely wasn’t the way he had expected it to go. Sam took off his hoodie and Gabriel noticed the tattoo on his right bicep, showing a little under his shirt.

   “Hey! You got another one too?” Gabriel walked over and pulled Sam’s sleeve up before he had time to react. The tattoo was a scroll with a poem on it and Gabriel frowned, reading it. “Hmm…’Nothing Gold Can Stay’...Robert Frost? A little cliche, Pony-Boy?”

   Sam shoved Gabriel away and pushed his sleeve back down. “It’s a personal thing, okay?”

   “O-kay…” Gabriel backed away with his hands up. “Sorry I asked.”

   “It’s just…” Sam sighed. “I’m sorry. It kinda means a lot to me.”

   “No, it’s my bad. I should know better,” Gabriel smiled and got back into position. “Ready to get to the good stuff?”

   Sam laughed a little nervously and grabbed his camera. “As I’ll ever be.” Gabriel stuck his thumbs in his waistband and slowly started to lower them. Sam held his breath and watched through his lens as the band got closer and closer to the bulge in his boxer briefs.

   Gabriel stopped and looked up at Sam, raising an eyebrow. “You’re supposed to be taking pictures, dork.”

   “Um, yeah,” Sam shook his head and started to shoot. “Sorry.” It took all of his focus to not get distracted once Gabriel pulled his shorts all the way off. He was surprisingly well-endowed and Sam finally understood why his agent would think he’d make a great porn model. Sam’s mouth watered a bit, but he swallowed, forcing himself to take pictures. After a while, Sam realized he could take this opportunity to take some more artistic shots of Gabriel and show off his beauty. He directed Gabriel through a few poses, and Sam was awed, almost to tears at some of the shots he had taken. Even if nothing was to come of this and he never saw Gabriel again, he would at least have these.

   Sam saw Gabriel start to get visibly tired and called it quits. He had more than enough pictures for the audition, and they were bound to turn out amazing. Gabriel went upstairs and came downstairs in a button front shirt and jeans, stretching. Sam was on his laptop, uploading the pictures and going through them.

   “So, Sam,” Gabriel tugged on the hem of his shirt a little. “Do you wanna go grab something to eat? Just need to get out and I know some great restaurants around here. Anything you’re in the mood for?”

   “Uh, nah,” Sam’s focus stayed on the laptop monitor and he waved his hand at Gabriel. “You go ahead. Just pick me up something.”

   “Oh, okay,” Gabriel bit his lip. “You sure? The city is pretty awesome at night. I could show you around.” He laughed a little. “Maybe get you another peircing?”

   “I really should work on these,” Sam looked up at Gabriel and smiled. “Thanks for the offer though.” He went back to his computer and Gabriel’s face fell.

   “I’ll just go grab some take-out then,” Gabriel mumbled, grabbing his hoodie and shrugging it on. “Be back in a bit.”

   Gabriel came back about a half hour later with a bag full of different types of sushi and sashimi, to Sam’s very pleasant surprise. He took a break from editing the photos and they continued Friends where they had left off the night before as they ate. After several episodes, Sam looked at the time and reminded Gabriel that he had an early flight. Gabriel begrudgingly cleaned up the take out and went upstairs, wishing Sam a good night.

   Sam packed up all his equipment and made sure he had everything ready to go in the morning. He sighed, and laid down on the couch. This time tomorrow, he’d be back in his tiny studio apartment and Gabriel would be just another memory. He looked over at the stairs, wondering how much courage it would take to just go up there and tell him. Sam quickly decided it was too much, and rolled over, cursing himself.

 

**2 years later**

 

   After the success Gabriel had with the audition, the model had taken the advance from the new contract and moved Sam out to L.A. It was a crazy surprise, but he was able to pay Gabriel back rather quickly with all the new clients he got from Gabriel’s agent. At first, it made sense why Gabriel wanted him out there. It had to be hard to find a photographer to trust for that sort of thing.

   Sam rushed around his studio, picking things up and rearranging furniture. He had been photographing Gabriel for years, but even after all this time, he still got butterflies whenever he called for an appointment. Gabriel liked to put out a new shoot every other month and Sam was more than happy to oblige him. To be honest, Sam wondered why Gabriel still booked him as his photographer. There were so many other better, high profile ones that he could book. He was one of the most popular Suicide Boys and photographers courted him every day. Every time Sam asked, Gabriel just responded with “I trust you” which just made Sam stupid and unable to hold the camera so eventually he stopped asking.

   After about fifteen minutes of fussing with exactly how a pillow was supposed to lay on the bed, Sam heard a knock on the door. He smiled and forgot about the pillow, strolling over to the door. Opening it, he pushed up his glasses and grinned.

   “Heya, Sammy,” Gabriel greeted, strolling in. He was wearing his usual hoodie and jeans combo, and carrying a duffel bag. His lip ring was gold.

   “Got some ideas of your own this time?” Sam asked, eying the bag.

   “You should know by now that I’m a fountain of ideas,” Gabriel reminded him, grinning. “But yes, I have something special planned. It’s white.”

   “Well, mark me down as scared and horny,” Sam laughed, adjusting one of the lights for the color. “So, how’s, uh…whoever you were with last time?”

   Gabriel chuckled as he took his bag behind the changing curtain. “Billy? Old news. No time for jealous people.”

   “Ah, another one who wanted you to quit the business?” Sam walked over to the other light and moved it a bit as well.

   “Nah, just wanted me to find a new photographer,” Gabriel poked his head out of the curtain. “Said he didn’t like the way you looked at me.”

   Sam swallowed and tried to focus on the light. “And what way was that?” Gabriel walked out from behind the curtain and Sam’s mouth ran dry. The model was wearing white, lacey, boy short style panties with stockings that came up mid-thigh, held up by about three inches of elastic lace. The white complimented his skin, giving it just a little more pigment and the stockings were sheer enough that the golden wings he had on his ankles were still visible. Every time Sam saw Gabriel, he was beautiful but like this, he was immaculate.

   “You know, I bet that was the way he was talking about,” Gabriel smirked, raising an eyebrow. Sam blushed and looked away.

   “In my defense, I’m queer, and you’re a porn model,” Sam retorted, walking over to where he kept his camera. “Plus that’s a hell of a surprise to just spring on me.”

   “What’s wrong? Hard to take pictures with a hard on?” Gabriel teased, walking over to the prop couch that was covered with a white sheet. He laid on it and spread out, his arms hanging above his head, over the side of the arm rest, one leg brushing the floor and the other on the opposite arm rest.

   “I think I’m immune by now,” Sam lied, trying to imagine anything but how the lingerie would feel rubbing up against his skin too. He took a deep breath and turned around, holding the camera in front of him like a barrier. He took a couple pictures of Gabriel like that and looked them over. “Uh, hold your knees to your chest but leave your arms where they are. Your wings are a fan favorite.”

   “Which ones are your favorite?” Gabriel asked as he got into position.

   Sam looked over the camera and shrugged. “I’m not sure if it’s your tattoos that are my favorite.” He snapped some pictures, looked at them, then walked across the room to take advantage of a different angle. “I like your lip ring the best. First thing I noticed about you.”

   “I like your industrial,” Gabriel grinned and moved so that his hands were running up his neck and into his hair.

   “Because you’re the one who talked me into getting it?” Sam chuckled. “Hands and knees, ass in the air.”

   Gabriel got into position and sighed. “You have to admit it was fun.”

   “I get a piercing and now here I am shooting porn,” Sam kept taking pictures as Gabriel shifted, moving slightly with every shot. “I don’t think that’s a good defense for the body art industry.”

   “You also make bank shooting porn, so who cares?” Gabriel extended his arms and stretched out like a cat. “Plus, I’m like a side job. You mostly do headshots, right?”

   “Mostly,” Sam affirmed. “I sometimes do comp card shoots, also.” He stopped taking pictures and looked through some of the shots he’d taken. “Want to try a few poses on the bed? I think I’d like to take some shots by the window, too.”

   “As you wish,” Gabriel stood up and strode over to the king-sized bed. Sam looked up as he did and swallowed hard. God, Gabriel’s ass looked fantastic in those panties. The bright red lipstick mark that Gabriel had tattooed on his ass peeked through the lace and all Sam wanted to do was place his own lips there. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna make it through this shoot. At least he had a whole new file in his own personal spank bank.

   “Just lay back and relax,” Sam used the camera to scan Gabriel’s body. He kept the bed made with gold sheets since it brought out Gabriel’s eyes. With the white panties and stockings on, he looked practically angelic.

   “Hey, I have an idea,” Gabriel said, propping himself up with his elbows. “Feel free to say no, but what about a set from the point of view of someone…doing it with me? Feed into their fantasies a little.”

   Sam almost dropped the camera. “Um…like you want me to pretend I’m taking pictures while we’re having sex?”

   “Yeah!” Gabriel sat up, then moved to crawl to the end of the bed. “You know the fans would love it.”

   Sam played with one of the knobs on his camera as he considered it. The fans WOULD love it, but there was no way he could hide his feelings behind the camera if he was that close to Gabriel. He would definitely notice something. “Gabriel, I…”

   “Just a few shots. If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop,” Gabriel offered, looking up at Sam. “You know my ideas always turn out amazing.”

   “Yeah…” Sam took a deep breath. He could do this. “Okay. Um, act like you’re coaxing me to the bed.”

   Gabriel grinned and quickly fell into character, reaching his arm up and leading Sam to the bed with his finger. Sam moved closer as he took pictures, and Gabriel went to his knees. Gabriel reached forward and tapped Sam’s shoulder, guiding him to the side of the bed without interrupting the pictures.

   “Sit down,” Gabriel instructed, and Sam put the camera down for a minute as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Scoot back a little.” Sam did as he was told, the back of his knees hitting the mattress. Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders for support as he moved to straddle him and Sam gasped.

   “Gabriel, I—“

   “It’s okay,” Gabriel purred. “Just keep taking pictures.” Sam shakily adjusted the lens focus and brought it up in front of his face. He leaned back a little so he could get all of Gabriel in the shot and ended up laying down on the bed. Gabriel stayed sitting up for a few shots, then put his hands on the sheets on each side of Sam. He moved up a little and dragged his half-hard erection against Sam’s stomach. Sam let out an uncontrolled moan, which made Sam blush furiously and move the camera in front of his face in an attempt to hide his arousal. Gabriel grinned and pushed the camera out of the way.

   “God, Gabriel, I’m sorry,” Sam started to blabber. “I didn’t mean to make things weird. It was just a reaction, I swear—“

   “I knew it,” Gabriel stated, still smiling as he took off Sam’s glasses, setting them to the side.

   Sam looked all over Gabriel’s face for signs of disgust or repulsion. “Kn-Knew what?”

   “That you want this just as much as I do,” Gabriel bent down and softly brushed his lips against Sam’s. When Sam didn’t move, Gabriel pulled back worried. “You do want this, right?”

   “I…Yes, I…” Sam’s brain was desperately trying to catch up and make sense of what was happening. “You…?”

   “Sam, sugar, I need you to speak words,” Gabriel chuckled.

   Sam looked up and let his camera fall onto the bed. “No.” He brought his hand up and cupped the back of Gabriel’s neck, pulling him back down into a kiss. Gabriel opened up willingly for him and moaned when he felt the stud in Sam’s tongue as he licked into his mouth. Sam’s fingers tangled with and tugged at Gabriel’s hair, pulling his head back. “How long have you known?”

   “About six months. It wasn’t just Billy who said I needed a new photographer,” Gabriel panted. “How long did I make you wait?”

   “Since I saw you,” Sam admitted, trailing his fingers down Gabriel’s spine. “You were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. Still are.”

   Gabriel groaned and placed a kiss to the rose on Sam’s neck. “Why did you let me waste so much time?”

   “What do you mean?” Sam asked, closing his eyes and Gabriel kissed up his jaw.

   “Since our first shoot,” Gabriel admitted. “Not the audition. The first ever. When you took my starving ass for burgers.”

   “I’ve been an idiot this entire time?” Sam chuckled in disbelief.

   “Let’s just both take fault, because I’m done waiting,” Gabriel sat up and unzipped Sam’s hoodie. “Right now I’m thinking it’s really unfair that I’m the only one with this little clothing on.”

   “Wait,” Sam reached over and grabbed his camera. “I want to keep shooting.”

    Gabriel grinned. “Only if I can turn the camera on you, too.”

    Sam laughed. “There’s a reason I’m BEHIND the camera. No one wants to see me.”

    “Are you serious? You’d think with those glasses you’d be able to see yourself in a mirror,” Gabriel sputtered, taking the camera and turning it on Sam. “Now, what did I say? Take it off.”

    Sam rolled his eyes but shoved off his hoodie, throwing it on the floor. He arched his back a little to pull his shirt off and he heard Gabriel snapping pictures. Gabriel groaned a little when Sam threw his shirt off the bed. “What?”

    “You look amazing. Here,” Gabriel gave the camera back to Sam before he bent over, kissing down Sam’s chest and moving to his stomach. He reached the waistband of Sam’s jeans and looked up, causing Sam to snap a series of pictures. Smiling, Gabriel popped the button and unzipped, then pulled both Sam’s jeans and boxers down. He paused a moment when Sam’s hips were uncovered. “When did you get these?” On each side of his hips there were retro-style sparrows, facing inward with the tails barely peeking out over his boxers.

    “A few months ago,” Sam replied. “I liked the way they looked.”

    Gabriel kissed them, lingering a little and dragging his teeth softly on each. “I love the way they look.” Sam moaned at the sensations and gasped when Gabriel continued undressing him and uncovered his cock. It bounced up against his stomach, leaving a bead of pre come in its wake. Gabriel left Sam’s jeans around his knees and stared. “Sam, you…Remind me why I’m the porn model, again?”

    “Because you look so gorgeous down there,” Sam offered, taking more pictures. His camera faltered when Gabriel took Sam in his mouth, but he continued to shoot. Gabriel wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, but licked and sucked what he could. After a bit, Sam couldn’t hold the camera anymore and put it to the side, moaning. Not only did the wet heat of his mouth feel amazing, but the hard metal of Gabriel’s lip ring added an extra sensation that Sam couldn’t get enough of. “Gabriel, I want…”

    Gabriel pulled off of Sam, but kept stroking him slowly. “What, sweetheart? What do you want?”

    “I want to taste you, too,” Sam breathed. “Get on top of me.” Gabriel quickly scrambled back onto the bed and went to take his panties off when Sam stopped him. “No. Keep them on.” Gabriel smirked and straddled Sam’s face backwards, then bent down to resume lavishing his cock. Sam reached up his hand and pushed Gabriel’s panties down, letting Gabriel’s cock fall into his waiting mouth. He moaned as he took him in, swirling his tongue around the tip.

   Gabriel gasped and pulled off of Sam for a moment, moaning. “I take it back, oh god. I love your tongue stud the most. That’s my favorite.” He went back to licking and sucking Sam as much as he could between moans. Sam pulled Gabriel’s panties away a little more and licked behind Gabriel’s balls, teasing at his hole. Gabriel groaned and almost forgot about Sam’s cock, panting out a litany of “oh fuck” and “god yes” as Sam continued to venture lower.

    “So fucking beautiful, Gabe,” Sam whispered, blowing hot air over Gabriel’s entrance before licking it a little. He pushed the ball of his tongue stud into Gabriel and the model moaned loudly, pushing back onto Sam’s mouth. Sam moved it in and out, fucking him with the stud as Gabriel panted and whined above him.

    “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna…” Gabriel warned, already leaking and dripping onto Sam’s chest. Sam pulled Gabriel back a bit and took him into his mouth again, replacing his tongue with a finger. He pushed in to the second knuckle and Gabriel cried out his name, spilling into his mouth and down his throat. Sam licked him clean as Gabriel whined above him, the stud causing oversensitivity.

    Sam pulled off and smirked, putting Gabriel’s panties back over his cock. “Since this was your idea, I’m guessing you came prepared?”

    Gabriel looked down between his legs and raised an eyebrow. “Did you even have to ask?” He climbed off the bed gingerly and walked to his bag, where he produced a bottle of lube and a condom. When he looked back at the bed, he saw that Sam had moved so he was laying properly on the mattress, naked, and taking pictures of him. “So, photographer, how do you want me?”

    “On top of me, first,” Sam grinned from behind the camera. “Then I might take you from behind for a few shots.”

    Gabriel groaned and climbed back onto the bed, straddling Sam’s hips. “Been wanting you for so long.” He bent down and kissed Sam deeply. “Every shoot. Tried to tease you so that you’d break. Wanted you to just drop the camera and come take me.”

    Sam let his camera fall to the side for a bit as he pulled Gabriel close and spoke against his lips. “Had to get myself off before each shoot. Took the edge off. Had to do it again afterward though.” Sam rolled his hips up against Gabriel’s, rubbing against the lace. “So sexy. So perfect.” He reached down, over Gabriel’s ass and ran his fingers over the fabric covering his entrance. Gabriel moaned into his mouth, then sat up a little, handing Sam the bottle of lube.

    “Want you to make up for all those times I could have been using your cock to fill me up instead of my fingers,” Gabriel whispered. Sam nodded and coated his fingers before pulling Gabriel back down to him for easier reach. He slid his slicked up fingers under the lace and massaged the muscle a bit. The first finger slid in easily, and Gabriel gasped. Sam kissed him as he worked him open, tugging at his lip ring a few times. Gabriel growled when Sam put his second finger in, moving to bite and suck at Sam’s neck. Sam scissored him open and felt the lace in the front of Gabriel’s panties get gradually soaked from his steadily leaking cock. He used his other hand to pull Gabriel’s ass cheeks apart a bit as he worked a third finger into him.

    “Fuck, Sam,” Gabriel breathed as he felt himself be stretched open. He cried out as Sam pounded his fingers into him, hitting his prostate. “I’m ready! So fucking ready.”

    “Well, I’m not,” Sam teased, taking his fingers out. Gabriel quickly sat up and ripped open the condom, rolling it onto Sam’s cock. He grabbed the lube and stroked Sam with it a few times, pulling a moan out of him. Gabriel slid his panties off, knowing the fabric wouldn’t give enough to just be pushed to the side. Sam reached out and grabbed the camera as Gabriel lined himself up, then started snapping pictures as Gabriel lowered himself onto his cock.

    Gabriel’s mouth hung open as he slowly took Sam in. “You feel so fucking good,” He moaned, finally seating himself on Sam’s hips. He placed his hands on Sam’s chest and leaned forward a bit, gasping at the shift. “You fit so perfect, Sam. Fill me up so fucking well.”

    Sam’s grasp on the camera was starting to weaken as the need to fuck up into Gabriel overcame him. “Think you can handle this?” He handed the camera to Gabriel.

    “Mmm, for a little bit,” Gabriel took the camera and Sam grabbed onto his hips, thrusting up a little. He turned the camera on Sam and started to shoot, trying his best to focus as Sam pounded into him. Eventually, he was too gone to even remember what was in his hands, so he set the camera to the side, using his hands to claw at Sam’s chest instead.

   “All those years of taking your pictures,” Sam growled. “Thousands of guys looking at them and fucking their fists, wishing they were where I am right now.” Gabriel whined and Sam wrapped a hand around his soaked cock. “Maybe I should blog about it. About how your ass tastes and how good and tight it feels around my cock. Post some of these pictures and make all those men jealous.”

   “Oh fuck, Sam!”

   “Gonna let them know that you’re mine,” Sam left one hand on Gabriel’s cock as he grabbed the camera again. “They can look at you but they can’t touch. That right?”

   “Yes!” Gabriel cried out, riding Sam and fucking up into his fist. “So fucking close...so…” Sam twisted his wrist a bit and Gabriel was coming, coating their chests and even getting some on the camera. It was only a few moments before Sam gave into Gabriel clenching around him and thrust deep, moaning and spilling into the condom. He let the camera fall to the side and Gabriel collapsed on top of him. They took several minutes to catch their breath as Sam trailed his fingertips up and down Gabriel’s spine.

   “I think that was a little overdue,” Gabriel chuckled, lifting his head up to kiss Sam softly.

   “Even though it completely ruined the shoot?” Sam asked.

   “Not at all,” Gabriel let Sam slip out of him and rolled off of the bed, going to his bag. “I kinda liked your idea.”

   Sam sat up and took off the condom, tying it up. “I wasn’t serious. I was just...talking dirty, you know?”

   Gabriel walked back over with some wet wipes and cleaned Sam up. “Well, I think you should do it. Can you imagine how crazy the fans would go for a first hand account of someone actually having sex with me?” He wrapped up the wipes and the condom, then threw them away. “Plus, I wanna show off my hot new boyfriend.”

   “Boyfriend?” Sam grinned and lifted his arm so Gabriel could climb in and lay up against him.

   “No way I’m letting you get away after I finally got you,” Gabriel squeezed closer to Sam. “You’re stuck with me.”

   Sam sighed and nuzzled his nose into Gabriel’s hair. “Can I tell you something?”

   “Anything.”

   “My Frost tattoo. ‘Nothing Gold Can Stay’? I kinda got that for you,” Sam admitted.

   Gabriel looked up and put his chin on Sam’s chest. “What do you mean?”

   Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and smiled. “You’re gold. Everything about you is gold. From your hair to your eyes,” Sam ran his thumb along Gabriel’s bottom lip and stopped at his ring. “Everything. I was so sure I could never really have you though. That you would never stay.”

   Gabriel moved up and kissed Sam, deep and meaningful before pulling away. “Do you think that now?”

   “I’m still trying to figure out if this is a dream,” Sam laughed. “Maybe I’m dead and this is heaven?”

   “Well, my name IS ‘Angel Suicide’,” Gabriel grinned. “Trust me, Sam. I’m staying.”

    After several rounds of begging, Sam agreed to post the pictures of that shoot and write a blog post about it. In just a couple hours of posting, it became the most viewed set on the site, with comments ranging from “Holy shit this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen!” to “I don’t want to see someone else fucking Angel!”. A lot of the comments were directed at Sam though, asking when he was going to put up a set of himself. Gabriel had his I-told-you-so moment, which ended with Sam shutting him up with his cock.

    Since it was so popular, they got permission from the site to post more couple shoots and videos, classified as such, as long as Sam and Gabriel did solo shoots on the side. Sam was wary at first, not really comfortable being naked in front of anyone else, so Gabriel offered to photograph him. Gabriel was a quick learner and was soon taking professional quality shots. Unfortunately, Gabriel had a lot less self control and usually ended up cutting Sam’s shoots short to jump him. Not that Sam minded.

    He had gold, and it had stayed.


End file.
